


Action figure theatre: Devil in the dark (with a twist)

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: The Star Trek episode "Devil in the Dark" (with the Horta) done with action figures and a little twist.





	Action figure theatre: Devil in the dark (with a twist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belsmomaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/gifts).



[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
